club_penguin_againfandomcom-20200215-history
Club Penguin Again Wiki:Polls
All Wiki Polls are test models that is why it does not show live vote counts. What Operation would you like to return? Operation: Hot Sauce Operation: Puffle Operation: Blackout Operation: Hibernation Do you miss the original Club Penguin? Yes, i miss it very much! Eh, not really. NO! NOT AT ALL! ---- What is your favorite type of puffle? Blue Red Green Black Purple Pink Yellow White Orange Brown I don't own any puffles I like them all! ---- Which one of these Mascots will you like to meet? Rockhopper Gary Aunt Arctic Rookie Cadence PH Ideas for possible parties: Blurple Party PSA Introduction Party Operation: Shadow Asteroid Party Planet Party What is your favorite place to go? Dojo Gift Shop Stage Mine Cove Coffee Shop Lighthouse Have you been banned on Club Penguin Again before? Yes No What is your favorite multiplayer game? Find Four Mancala Treasure Hunt Sled Racing Card-Jitsu What is your favorite Mascot? Rookie Aunt Arctic Rockhopper Cadence PH Sensei Do you think we can tip the iceberg? Yes Maybe Someday No Unsure How long does it take you to earn 1000 coins? under 10 mins 10 - 20 mins 20 - 30 mins 30 mins - 1 hr 1 - 2 hrs 2 - 5 hrs 5 hrs + ---- Who is your favorite Staff member? Josh Vasy Lowjoe The Riddler Yuki (Flynno) Blackout03 Goom Kasper Medvedkov TheAmazingKyle Uri2000 «EsissCPI��» !!Ditisays❤cpaforlife Icy2525 Tazy Waddles Waffles~ Fice. Uni What color is your Penguin? Aqua Arctic White Black Blue Brown Dark Green Dark Purple Green Light Blue Lime Green Orange Peach Pink Red Yellow Do you edit this wiki? Yes Not really No What is your current belt level in Card Jitsu? No Belt White Belt Yellow Belt Orange Belt Green Belt Blue Belt Red Belt Purple Belt Brown Belt Black Belt I am a ninja! ---- Where you prefer to hang out with your friends in Club Penguin Again? The Pizza Parlor The Coffee Shop/Book Room The Stage The Cove The Beach The Ski Lodge/Lodge Attic The Dance Club/Dance Lounge The Snow Forts The Underground Pool Our Igloos Other I Don't Know All What friends? ---- What is your favorite part of Club Penguin Again Parties? The Free Items The Music The Decorations How many puffles do you have? 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16! ---- When did you join Club Penguin Again? Today Yesterday A Week ago Weeks ago A Month ago Months ago What is your favorite game in Club Penguin Again? Jet Pack Adventure Puffle Roundup Catchin' Waves Cart Surfer Pizzatron 3000 Thin Ice Astro Barrier Bean Counters Sled Racing Mancala Ice Fishing Hydro Hopper Paint By Letters Aqua Grabber DJ3K Card-Jitsu What's your favorite belt? White Yellow Orange Green Blue Red Purple Brown Black Which party or event from the original Club Penguin would you like to see the most in Club Penguin Again? Submarine Party Camp Penguin Operation: Puffle Summer Party Penguin Games Surprise Party Adventure Party Future Party Operation: Tri-umph Underwater Expedition Prehistoric Party Are you on the Discord? Yes No I've been banned from it What was your favourite party of 2018? Beta (Both Closed and Open) Earth Day Medieval Party Who is your favourite Wiki Mod? Blackout03 Josh Grizzy ---- |}